Hikari Hyuga
Hikari is an 15 year old Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he is from the Noble Hyuga Clan and is considered a prodigy among them. Physical Appearance Hikari Hyuga has slightly tan skin, very pale white eyes, and long black hair. He has a rather slim build, and is muscular. He usually wears the typical Leaf Shinobi gear and uniforms. Personality Hikari Hyuga is very optimistic, calm, collected, and energetic. However, during battle he becomes very tactical, aware, and violent. He shows no mercy and will not hesitate to defeat his opponent the chance he gets. Stories/Arcs Pursuing Zan During this time period, Hikari along with the help of Conner Sarutobi, Rennie Deremoinai, Hikari Bujin, and Senshi Hyuga. Were able to finally track down Zan Uchiha, combat him, but failed to capture him. Eventually, Zan returned to the Village on his own, apologized for his wrong-doings, and was welcomed with open hands back home. The Death of Naruto During this time period, Hikari and the others (including Zan) were sent off on a mission to the Hidden Sand Village, when they got there, they were attacked and decided to retreat. Once they returned to the Village they were shocked to discover Lord Naruto was killed by his own Son and had become the New Jinchuriki of Kurama, the 9 Tailed Demon Fox. Naruto's son, Naruto Jr was first captured, and then Kurama was extracted from him and sealed into Zan Uchiha. In the end, Naruto and Naruto Jr were both dead, Konohamaru Sarutobi became the new Hokage, and Zan Uchiha was the new 9 Tails Jinchuriki. Attack of the Five Tailed Beast Hikari and the others were sent off on another mission, when they returned to the Village they realized it was under attack by Kokou, the Five Tailed Beast. Zan Uchiha and Rennie Deremoinai quickly used Fuinjutsu to seal the Beast away, meanwhile Hikari Hyuga and Hikari Bujin went to make sure Lord Konohamaru and the others were okay. Kakashi Hatake and many other Jonin were lost during the battle, Korosu (Orochimaru's Clone) started speaking out against the Jinchuriki and tried to make everyone hate them again, Hikari became enraged and activated his Byakugan and unlocked the 4th Chakra Gate, the Gate of Pain. He quickly attacked Korosu and dealt many devastating blows to him, he quickly retreated and fled the Village. 4 Years Later Hikari met up with his old friends Zan Uchiha, Rennie Deremoinai, and Hikari Bujin. He got a chance to meet their brand new Genin Squads and then they all went their separate ways once again. Abilities Strength: Hikari is pretty strong, he is stronger then the average Ninja, he is a very powerful Chunin and is one of the best Ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. Speed: Hikari is unbelievably fast, he usually wears leg weights to suppress his speed, but when he takes them off, he becomes so fast that not even the Sharigan can keep up with him. His speed has increased even further during his years of training. With the use of his Wind Release armour, he can become even faster. Intelligence: Hikari is very smart, he is very tactical during battle and prefers to use teamwork to get the job done effectively. Gentle Fist: Hikari is a prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, he has fully mastered the Gentle Fist and many various techniques that branch from it. He has even perfected new jutsu dervied from it as well. Strong Fist: Hikari is also quite skilled in this style as well, he prefers to use the Gentle Fist style but he will also use the Strong Fist if he believes it is necessary. Hikari has nearly mastered this fighting style during his additional years of intense training. Byakugan: Hikari has learned to push the limits of the Byakugan and achieve a full 360 degrees vision. This gives Hikari absolutely no blind spots and precise vision, he can use his Byakugan to zoom in hundreds of feet in any direction he chooses. However, this does not mean Hikari can repel and dodge any attack. Summary: In short, Hikari usually uses a combination of his speed, his mastery over Gentle Fist, and his Byakugan to take down his foes. As these 3 are his strongest skills, with his incredible speed and his Byakugan he can easily dodge most opponents' attacks, he can also land dozens of attacks pecifically on their Chaka Points as well by usng Gentle Fist and his speed in quick succesion. Stats ~Stats will be added by Admin~ Missions }} Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Chunin Category:Hyuga